Espada Numero Cero
by Ikatsui Karite no Makai
Summary: Aizen, calls a meeting between him and his Espada. What for? He's in search of an old 'ally'. Aizen wants 'him' to rejoin the Espada as... Espada Numero Cero... NarutoxNelxHalibel Naruto x Bleach crossover
1. Prologue

**Espada Numero Cero**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

" Talking "

_' thinking'_

**" Upper-Class being "**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

13 figures were in a dimmed lit room, 11 of them currently sitting, the other two standing.

" You're all probably wondering why I called you here " Aizen exclaimed earning several nods from ten beings around the room.

" I need you to search for a certain person " Aizen stated.

" Who's the runt you're looking for " said Yammy.

" You will find out in due time, Gin, Tousen, and I will be coming with you " Aizen replied.

" Is he strong? " asked Nnoitora with a sadistic smile.

Aizen smiled. " Challenge him if you want, but I warn you. "

" Why is it so important that all thirteen of us need to retrive him? " Aaroniero mechanical voice filled the room.

" You will see why all of us are needed " Tousen replied.

" Is that all? " Asked Stark, currently bored as hell

Aizen nodded, " get ready, we will be leaving in a hour to meet him... "

* * *

" Shesh, what the hell was that about? " Yammy groaned.

" I'll kill him " Nnoitora stated.

" We need him alive Nnoitora " Ulquiorra said.

" As if you could kill him... " Gin smiled.

" What do you mean? " Stark raised an eyebrow.

" None of you have the power to kill him " Gin stated.

" Then what does Aizen want him for?! " Szayelaporro asked.

" Aizen wants him to rejoin the Espada... " Gin answered.

Six eyes widened, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Stark, and an old man still kept their calm facade, while the others were shocked.

" Him become an Espada? That would me one of us would have to fight him. " Halibel said.

" No silly! He's already an Espada, he is unfazed by anyone, and stronger than Aizen, Tousen, and I " Gin replied with a smile.

" Then what position does he have?! " Grimmjow asked.

Gin smile grew even more, and his eyes opened. " You will find out when you meet him! " He said with glee.

Ulquiorra, Stark, and Halibel started becoming curious.

" Come out, we're going now " Tousen exclaimed.

* * *

Hours later...

Ten eyes grew wide as they looked at a large gate with the kanji demon engraved on it's surface.

" Whatever is in there must be huge! " Yammy stated, amazed at the gate.

Aizen followed by Tousen and Gin walked up to the gate and opened it. They slowly walked in the dim litted cavern. The Espada followed suit.

They kept walking until they reached a very bright area, with a figure at the end facing with their back at them. The figure had blonde hair, was currently wearing shinigami apparel, and a white robe that all the gotei 13 captain's of sereitei wear, except his had the kanji for zero.

" Ohayo Aizen! " Yelled a cheerful voice.

" Ohayo... Naruto "

* * *

**BAM!**

Didn't see that comming did'ja? Yep... I made Naruto a Gotei 13 captain and an Espada! Well I couldn't get this out of my mind. Every Narutoxbleach crossover has Naruto as a good guy, but, I made Naruto an Espada and a Gotei 13 captain. Guessing his Espada number should be easy... If I mispelled anything please tell me where.

**Pairing? You'll have to find out...NO, you aren't voting on it.**

**I'll give you a hint, they're both hollows. IT ISN'T A GUY! I DISLIKE YAOI! Well... Actually yaoi is the norm for some girls, just like yuri is the norm for some guys. It just ticks me off seeing how many YAOI stories there are. I've searched, Naruto yaoi, and there were ****40,687 stories of them!!**

**  
**


	2. Kamisama

**Espada Numero Cero**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

" Talking "

_" Talking telepathicly "_

_' thinking'_

**" Upper-class being "**

**" KYUUBI "**

" Hollow Ichigo "

Wow... A lot of reviews considering that the prologue was only approximately 600 words.

**One question:** Why are people voting on the pairing? When I've already decided!

To: **N****ecro-Wulf**: Naruto will still have parts of him left, he will only show them to people close to him. Oh, and yea... He wouldn't follow Aizen. Aizen doesn't control him at all. So Naruto does what he wants...

To: **Lucifer's Son**: You'll have to find out if Naruto will kill the regular bleach characters, or destroy Soul Society.   


To: **konradamkool**: You'll have to keep reading, No, Naruto still has Shinigami powers, unless Kyuubi helps him out.

For the Pairing? I'll just say one of you guessed both of them right, more or less.

* * *

**Chpt # 1: Kami-sama**

* * *

All the espada stood there striken.

" This guy is stronger than Aizen? HAH! He looks like a fool! " Nnoitora stated.

Naruto just blinked at Nnoitora while slurping his sake.

It iratated Nnoitora that he didn't get a reaction from the ' weakling '

" What the fuck?! Say something jackass! " Nnoitora yelled angrily.

Naruto's eyebrow raised now as he continued to drink his sake.

" He doesn't look special Aizen-sama " commented Szayel aporro.

" I agree " Halibel added.

" He's supposed to be stronger than Aizen? " Grimmjow said.

" He looks useless " Aaroniero stated.

" Are we done yet? I'm as tired as hell! " Stark complained.

Naruto just ignored their comments and continued to enjoy his sake.

" Stop drinking sake when I'm talking to you jackass! " Nnoitora yelled, taking out his weapon and horrizontaly slashing Naruto's sake bottle.

" Uh-oh, you shouldn't have done that Nnoitora " Gin said with a coy smile.

" Naruto-dono, he didn't know any better, please do not kill him. " Tousen pleaded.

" It would save me the hassle of picking a new 5th Espadas if you don't kill him " Aizen added.

" You're lucky I don't get angered easily " Naruto stated with a glare.

" Naruto I would reccomend you don't hurt them " Aizen stated.

Naruto looked at Aizen impassively. " They're too weak."

All the Espada's eyes narrowed.

Halibel glared at Naruto. How dare he say that! She probably could kill him without her zanpakto.

Naruto stared at Aizen. " What do you want me for Aizen? "

" I want you to rejoin the Espada, Naruto " Aizen replied.

If the Espada's were shocked before, they were beyond that now.

" How? Espada's are only numbered from one to ten. He can't become an Espada. " Stark asked, he usual bored tone missing.

Naruto yawned, " Is that all? Aizen? "

" Yes... " Aizen replied.

" Alright, lets go then! " Naruto said with glee.

* * *

The Espadas, Aizen, Tousen, and Gin walked ahead, while Naruto stayed behind listening to their conversation. 

" What's so special about him anyways Aizen-sama? " Aeronaro asked.

" I agree, he doesn't look special at all. He's only a cocky fool. " Halibel said.

" Plus, he'd have to kill one of us, and he is way too weak. He probably die facing a Numeros " Zommari stated.

" I can't even feel his Reiatsu! " Szayel aporro said.

" You'll have to challenge him " Tousen said.

" Challenge him?! He wouldn't last long, we'd probably kill him with a our hands "

**" KILL THEM!!! " **A hollow residing inside of Naruto roared.

_" Kyuubi, even though you became a hollow, you grew more irratating, so shut the fuck up! " _Naruto yelled to his tenant.

Kyuubi growled. **" SHOW SOME RESPECT BOY!! "**

_" Why the hell should I? We've only been stuck together for only fucken 5000 years! " _Naruto yelled back.

Kyuubi grumbled in response.

" Naruto-dono, we're here. " Tousen exclaimed.

" Hai, Arigato Tousen " Naruto stated.

* * *

**Training grounds?**

" 9995, 9996, 9997, 9998, 9999, 10000! " Naruto counted, as he did upward push-ups with his pinky.

Four figures currently watched Naruto, three were gaping, the other seemed unfazed.

" Thats impossible! Who the hell is that guy! " A figure yelled.

" His name is Naruto, Mira " Halibel replied.

" Is that possible Halibel-sama? " Another figure asked.

" If one goes through vigorous training, then it's possible Mira Rose. " Halibel answered.

" Arigato Halibel-sama " Mira Rose stated.

" That's madness! " A third figure screamed.

" Apache, didn't you listen to what Halibel-sama said? " Sun-Sun replied.

_' Just who are you Naruto? '_ Halibel asked herself with intrest,

" Its not very nice to spy on other people ya know? " Naruto stated.

The four figure's eyes went wide. He just snuck behind them without them noticing!

" How?! " Sun-Sun exclaimed.

" How the hell is that possible! You're still on the training grounds! " Mira Rose said curious.

" You never heard of After-images? " Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" But, then you'd be traveling at a very high spe- " Apache was cut off.

" Speed... " Halibel's eyes widened. Had she underestimated him? He got by her without being detected!

" Wow! Looks like not all you Arrancar's are dumbasses. " Naruto smiled.

Three Arrancars glared at Naruto.

" What's that supposed to mean? "

Naruto smiled. " Nothing... "

The three Arrancer blushed at Naruto's smile. Halibel seemed unfazed, but who could tell? With her high collar jacket, you could only see her eyes and blonde hair.

" Ja ne! " Naruto said as he walked out of the training grounds.

" He " Mira Rose stated.

" Was " Sun-Sun said.

" So " Apache exclaimed,

" CUTE! " The three concluded.

Halibel sighed. " Quite down you three. "

" Halibel-sama! You can't deny it! Wasn't he handsome? Sun-Sun stated.

" ... " Halibel just looked at the three Arrancars.

* * *

1 hour later... 

Ten Espada's currently occupied the room, a long with some Numeros.

" God dammit! The jackass is starting to annoy me! He barely talks! " Nnoitora commented.

" He's weak as well " Szayel aporro stated.

" Talking 'bout me? " Naruto stood upside down from the roof.

All the occupants in the room eye's widened in dismay.

" How the fuck did'ja get up there jackass! " Nnoitora asked.

" I walked " Naruto looked at Nnoitora as if he was a dumbass.

" That's physically impossible! "

Naruto stopped putting reiatsu towards his feet, he did a flip and landed on his feet.

" Actually, It's pretty possible, you just lack the intellegence to use it " Naruto stated.

" Lack of intellegence?! " Szayel aporro grew angry.

Naruto slowly nodded his head.

" I should kill you! I've been alive for 600 years to know more than you do! " Szayel aporro angrily exlcaimed.

" Your point? I'm currently 5000 years old... " Naruto replied.

Everyone in the room gaped.

" You're Ancient! " An arrancar stated.

" He's a friggen monument! " Another arrancer commented.

" He's a hot monument though... " A female Arrancar stated.

Naruto's eyebrow raised.

" Actually, I'm only 25, Every 200 years I increase in one age, but I can also choose to make myself look younger or older. " Naruto stated.

They stopped gaping.

" But, you're still old! "

Naruto sweatdropped.

" Oi! Jackass! Fight me now! " Nnoitora exclaimed.

Naruto simply blinked at Nnoitora.

Nnoitora growled, " are you too scared to face me Jackass? "

" Actually... No, I'd be too much of a challenge for you. " Naruto said with a smile.

Nnoitora growled, and took out his weapon, which looked somewhat like a double-sided crescent scythe with a chain. Nnoitora then proceeded to run at Naruto, weapon in hand. Nnoitora then swung his weapon down, only to have it be stopped inbetween Naruto's Index finger and middle finger.

The occupants of the room were flabbergasted.

Naruto then grasped the one of the blades of the weapon and flung Nnoitora across the room.

" Was that your best? I certainly hope not, that was a weak attempt to kill me " Naruto said.

Nnoitora got up, pissed beyond control. " Shut up! I refuse to be beaten by someone weak such as you! "

" Pray! Santa Teresa! " Nnoitora yelled.

Smoke soon covered the room, once the smoke cleared. Nnoitora stood, two horns at the side of his head, a bone eye-patch covering his left eye, four arms and four scythes in total.

Nnoitora disappeared and reapeared infront of Naruto, delivering four downward slashes. Naruto managed to stop two of them with his hands, while the other two went deep in his shoulders.

" HAHA! Is this the guy Aizen-sama wanted to recruit! He's already dead Aizen-sama! " Nnoitora cackled as he flung Naruto across the room into the wall to his left.

Most of the occupants in the room were shocked, not counting, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Nnoitora.

" Nnoitora k-k-killed h-him " Mira Rose stated.

Naruto gasped as he looked at the occupants in the room, his vision blackened.

" Che, weak people like you don't deserve to live, you're not even worth my time. " Nnoitora scoffed.

Everyone in the room looked disappointed. All for different reason though, Tousen, Aizen, and Gin wanted to see Naruto show his rank to them all, and the others were disappointed because the fight was boring.

Halibel looked at Naruto and noticed something... Reiatsu weights, she proceeded to look at the amount, her eyes widened, that simple thing held back 20 percent of his reiatsu. She took another glance towards Naruto... He had even more restrictions all over his body, she only saw four restriction weights. He wore them the whole time, but why? why didn't he fight to his fullest?

* * *

2 hours later... 

Currently located in a hospitalized area. Naruto lay on a bed, Halibel was looking at him.

Naruto's eyes soon opened slightly. He glared at the light, must it bother him?

" Why? " He heard.

" Why didn't you fight to your fullest?! " He looked at the occupant in the room... It was Halibel.

Naruto chuckled, " there is always a time to fight... However, it's more wise to conceive energy, than to waste it on such a weak foe. "

" Why do you wear restrictions? " Halibel asked.

" To save my energy, I've havent been in a worthwile fight in 2000 years, whats the point of fighting Nnoitora? " Naruto smiled.

" To show your rank " Halibel replied.

" I don't need to show my rank, they'll respect me anyhow " Naruto answered.

" What rank are you? " Halibel asked curiously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, " why do you want to find out... Halibel-_chan_? "

Halibel glared at Naruto... No one dared to call her that!

" I'll make a deal with you, in two hours, if you manage to wound me, then I'll tell you. If not... I get to call you Halibel-chan. " Naruto smiled.

" Meet me at the training grounds, Ja ne! " Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Training grounds... 

" So you decided to come huh? Halibel-chan " Naruto smiled.

" Don't call me that... " Halibel glared at Naruto.

" Fine... How 'bout Halibel-baka? " Naruto smiled again.

Halibel growled at Naruto, and took out her zanpaktou, she charged at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, He side stepped, grabbed her wrist, and hit a nerve causing her to let go of her weapon.

* * *

2 more hours... 

Halibel gasped for air, how the hell could she catch him?! She was tired as hell, but he looked good as new.

" Your times up Halibel-chan... " Naruto smiled.

" How?! How are you so fast? " Halibel asked.

" I call it Kouin-Sochi, it allows me to slow time, so I see attacks before they happen. " Naruto smiled.

Halibel growled. " Thats cheating! "

Naruto laughed, she sounded just like a whining child, it was... Cute.

" Maybe so... But your apparel doesn't help me concentrate either ya know? " Naruto chuckled.

_' I thought Anko showed a lot of skin... but, Halibel makes Anko look modest. '_ Naruto thought.

Halibel growled again, and then blushed, but he couldn't see... Could he?

" Ya still want to know my rank? " Naruto asked.

Halibel nodded, " what kind of question is that? "

Naruto took off his Haori, and then his Shinigami gi. He concentrated his reiatsu, it was black with a silverish tint. In other words... It was a beautiful sight.

Halibel looked amazed, she had seen a lot of varieties of reiatsus, but they were never black with a silver tint. She continued to look him over and blushed, his blond hair was untamed and spiky, his azure eyes were beautiful, they made you feel safe, his smile didn't help at all, it made you feel joyful and content. He had three pairs of dark thick whiskers on each cheek, it made him look animalistic and untamed. He had an angular and lean face, he was really handsome overall. He was lean and muscular, he had very broad shoulders, he also had an eight pac. She licked her lips unconsciously.

Naruto smirked at her. " See anything ya like? " He struck a pose, and flexed his muscles causing Halibel's blush to deepen, but thankfully he couldn't see it.

" Wheres your number? " She asked trying not to jump him.

Naruto turned around to reveal his bare back to her, her eye widened, his number was located inbetween his left shoulder and his left shoulder blade... It was the number zero!

Halibel nodded slowly. " Arigato. " She stated still shocked.

" Well I showed you some skin, now its your turn... " Naruto said with a smile

Halibel glared at him, " I don't like perverts... "

" Fine! " Naruto shouted.

" Be that way! " He pouted.

" Why did you show me your rank when I didn't wound you? " She asked.

Naruto showed her a wound on right hand, she knew he cut himself though, since she didn't recall cutting him, much less touching him.

Naruto smiled, " see you later Halibel-chan... " Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Halibel smiled underneath her collar...

* * *

Unknown area... 

" Aizen-sama, why did you want to recruit the weak jackass? " Nnoitora repiled.

" Aizen-sama has his reasons... " Ulquiorra stated.

" He didn't even last ten seconds with Nnoitora... " Yammy said.

" But you forget... He managed to stop Nnoitora's Blade and fling him across the room. " The old man commented.

Stark sighed. " Is anybody bored to death as much as I am? "

Halibel just stood there listening to what their conversation on Naruto.

" I had recruited Naruto for one sole reason... To keep the Espadas, and others in line. " Aizen stated.

" How can he keep us in line if he can't even defeat one of us? " Grimmjow asked.

" I've seen his rank... None of us would be able to touch him " Said Halibel.

" I wounded him dumbass! " Nnoitora added.

" He let you wound him, he was wearing reiatsu restrictions, if you paid close attention when you ' fought ' him you'd be able to see them " Halibel exclaimed.

" How many was he wearing? " Ulquiorra questioned, showing interest.

" I could only count four... Theres a possibility that he's wearing more. " Halibel commented.

" Aw... I've been found out! " Naruto whined.

Everyone looked towards the right, seeing Naruto leaning beside the door.

" What the fuck do you want Jackass?! This room's only for Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, Tousen-sama, and Espada! " Nnoitora yelled.

Naruto didn't move.

" Are you deaf you retard?!? " Nnoitora growled.

Naruto still didn't budge.

" I'm talking to you! " Nnoitora seethed.

" Who're you talking to Nnoitora? " Naruto said behind Aizen.

They all turned around to see Naruto behind Aizen, leaning on Aizen's chair now.

" How can you be in two places at once? " Aeronaro asked.

" Huh? " Came Naruto's reply.

" I asked how you're in two places at once. " Aeronaro mechanicly asked.

" Oh! I walked in and leaned against the wall for like 2 minutes. Then I came behind Aizen, and listened to your critisism about me. Am I that bad? " Naruto questioned.

" Stop lying! Who's the fraud pretending to be you over there! " Nnoitora pointed towards the ' Naruto ' leaning agaisnt the wall.

" Wow... You really are dim-witted, never heard of after images?! " Naruto chuckled.

Nnoitora growled. " Do you want to start something fagget?! "

Naruto glared at Nnoitora. " Do you want to die anytime soon? "

" Hah! Thats fresh! You think you can kill me?! " Nnoitora laughed.

" I don't think... **I know "** Naruto replied.

Nnoitora scowled. " Me, you now!!! "

" Sorry... I don't swing that way... " Naruto raised his hands up in defence with a sick look on his face.

It only angered Nnoitora further as he raised his double-sided crescent-scythe and proceeded to stab Naruto with it. Naruto grabbed the scythes blade with his right hand before it cut him.

" You remind me of Teme... Except you're more annoying and more psycotic... Do you happen to have a disability? " Naruto said bluntly. **( A/N if you didn't know Naruto only calls Sasuke a Teme. )**

Nnoitora fumed. " Shut up!!! " He tried pulling on his weapons handle, but Naruto's hand remained grasping it.

Naruto sighed. " You're starting to piss me off. " Naruto clenched the top part of his weapon, the top of his weapon started cracking until it shattered.

" What the fuck did you do?!?! " Nnoitora screamed.

" Now your reminding me of my pink haired teamate when I was alive... " Naruto commented.

Nnoitora grew angrier. " Pray! Santa Teresa! "

" I'll finish you off this time!! " Nnoitora charged at Naruto in his realeased form.

He stabbed naruto with all four of them this time, and threw Naruto against the wall. In the proceedure, he ripped Naruto's Haori and shinagami gi.

Naruto let out a growl. He looked up to his opponent.

All the occupants of the room stood there striken. The room's tempurature went down. The Espadas from 5 to 10 inside the abode were floored with the amount of pressure, this intent they felt was even greater than Aizens.

Smoke covered everywhere again, and once it cleared. Naruto stood in the middle, He had a half-mask that resembled a fox, it was forming on the left side of his face, it was up to his forehead all the way before his lip. It was completely black in colour, it had a black kanji for seal on the top left of the mask. His eyes were red with slits, his whiskers lengthened and darkened, his teeth sharpened, his nails elongated and sharpened. He was muscular in build, but not too much, his shoulders were very broad. He had an eight pack, his hollow hole was just below his abdomen, but the most descriptive thing that was on him was the number zero just inbetween his left shoulder blade and his left shoulder. Silverish black reiatsu covered Naruto, Naruto growled as he shot out a clawed reiatsu hand towards Nnoitora. Grabbing Nnoitora's neck, Naruto called the silverish black reiastu towards him, causing Nnoitora to be dragged along, until Naruto's clawed hand was around Nnoitora's neck. Naruto held Nnoitora up, and proceeded to shoot crimson reiatsu out of his hand, shooting Nnoitora to the ceiling. Letting go of Nnoitora's neck, he let Nnoitora plummet towards the ground.

**BOOOM!!!**

Was the sound of Nnoitora hitting the concrete floor. Dust covered the whole area, when it cleared it revealed a large crater with Nnoitora in the middle... Beaten and battered, was the look he had right now.

**" Whats wrong Nnoitora?! HAHA! Why don't you get up?! Oh! You can't because your lying in the middle of a crater with broken bones! " **Naruto cackled venomisly.

Naruto walked into the crater and picked Nnoitora up by the collar.

**" Its about time you knew where your place is... " **Naruto growled.

**" Pathetic... You weren't even worth a good fight, I could kill you with my killing intent " **Naruto bared his fangs at Nnoitora.

All the 5 to 10 Espadas were finding it hard to breathe now.

Naruto simply tossed Nnoitora to the wall as if he was trash. The aura Naruto showed was gone, all his demoic features disappeared.

Naruto stared at Nnoitora with cold eyes. " Next time you decide to judge someone... Make sure you know who they are first... " With that said, Naruto left the room.

" W-w-what was t-that?! " asked Szayel aporro.

" That was only a fraction of his power... " Halibel said with awe.

Stark no longer had a lazy look on his face, it was replaced by one with intrest.

" He beat Nnoitora so easily... " Yammy stated.

" Impressive " Zommari said.

" The hell?!? " Grimmjow exclaimed.

" He is stronger than I, with only using half of his power against me... He could deficit the Espadas " Aizen stated.

" Then why is he an Espada... " Asked Aeronaro.

" He was never an Espada... He created them... " Gin replied.

" You would know him as... **Kami **or** Dios**... " Aizen Stated.

" WHAT?! " Came several replies.

" He created Hueco Mundo... He created Sereitei... "

* * *

HAHA I LOVE A GOOD CLIFFY!! I made the chapter a bit longer about 3500-4000 words in the chapter. 

I think I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter. If you find any please point them out...

I have a feeling Halibel's hollow hole is located somewhere on her upper body, maybe it's located somewhere on her face? It would explain why she wears the high collar sleaved shirt.

I think Reiatsu and Chakra are similar in ways. I've stated that Naruto's been with Kyuubi for 5000 years, so Naruto's bound to come up with a way to use Reiatsu similarly to Chakra.

Yep, that explains why Naruto is a gotei 13 captain and an Espada.. His number is zero for both his Shingami Kanji, and his Espada number... Why Naruto became an Espada? You'll have to find out. Naruto has hollow and Shinigami powers, because he created Sereitei and Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**Definition:**

**Arrancars: **A hollow who has maintained a human form, with a piece of bone located somewhere on the body, usually located on the face.

**Numeros**: in Sōsuke Aizen's arrancar army, Numbered from 11-99

**Kouin-Sochi**: It allows Naruto to slow time, making him appear fast, but its his opponent who becomes slower.

**Muerte : Death in Spanish.**

**Kami: God in Japanese.**

**Dios: God in Spanish.**


	3. Meeting my Beloved, and Sensei

**Espada Numero Cero**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

" Talking "

_" Talking telepathicly "_

_' thinking'_

**" Upper-class being "**

**" KYUUBI "**

" Hollow Ichigo "

colin: I actually never really thought of Making a flashback on how Naruto got his powers. So thanks for giving me an Idea, but that'd take a while.

Hiroshima Namikaze: They can't use Chakra and Reiatsu because Chakra is the essence of life, while the other is of death. You can't be alive and dead at the same time.

If some people are worried that Naruto wont be able to use his signature techniques such as Rasengan in all its forms, Kage Bunshin, etc... I've already got that covered.

Anyways, I must apologize for the chapters lateness, My mom recently got caught up in a drama, and stole the T.V I use to play Metal Gear Online. So, I basically got a bunch of free time now, thank my mom for that. I'll write as much as I can. By the way, Naruto is not all poweful, I gave him a handicap, you'll find out soon. Naruto is only a tad bit stronger than Nnoitora now, with the restrictions. I think Nnoitora is weaker than Grimmjow, but that's just me. It's taken me a while to write this though... Due to having no ideas what to write. Anyways on with the chapter. Naruto only caused Halibel to become tired due to the fact of Kyuubi, though Kyuubi might no longer have an ulimited amount of chakra, he has a vast amount of reiatsu now.

Oh! before I forget, I've made a new pole about which story i should do next on my page. Please vote, and if you want to you may ask me to add other storie ideas on. But I can't assure you that it'll be put in the pole or win in the pole. I will be doing the top two stories.

* * *

Chpt 2: Meeting my Beloved, and Sensei

* * *

" Aizen-sama? " One of the espadas called out.

" What is it Zommari? " Aizen replied.

" Why are you so interested in Naruto-san? " Zommari answered.

" Naruto is the only figure in existence that still lives that can become a perfect Hollow " Aizen stated.

Several figures looked interested in the information they have just acquired from Aizen. Halibel looked at Aizen with even more interest than the rest, she had already experienced sparring Naruto, she knew that the blond man could beat her without much effort.

" In all my life being a shinigami, I've yet to see Naruto-san become a perfect hollow, since he refuses to show me. " Aizen said with a visible frown.

" Why is that? " Baragan asked.

" I do not know. Naruto-san's reason remains unknown. " Aizen answered.

* * *

****

Somewhere in las Noches.

Naruto sighed, as he continued to walk on the sands of Las Noches. Four figures were running. A girl, and three other hollows. Naruto was too busy to notice the four figures infront of him. That is until one of them ran into him, alerting Naruto. Naruto looked down with a raised eyebrow. Infront of him was a teal haired little girl, brown eyes, a red birth mark on her face which looked oddly familliar, and a broken mask upon her head.

" Ow that huwt ya kno'? " The small girl stated.

"....." Naruto just blinked as he stared at the girl on the floor below him.

" Who's you? " The teal haired girl asked.

Naruto blinked before he decided to answer." Err, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto... " Naruto replied.

She stared at Naruto with curious eyes, a grin soon made it's way on her face.

" I'm Nel! " Nel said with a toothy grin, she pointed to the people behind her, " dat's Pesche my bruddy " she pointed to a skinny hollow with a insect like mask, purple skin, a bone chest plate, and a loin cloth. " Dat's Dondochakka my other bruddy " She pointed to the large hollow, with a yellow suit with black spots on his back, and a white hollow mask with red markings on his mask. Nel pointed a a long worm like hollow with a mask with horns atop of its head. " dat's Babowa, our pet! " Nel said with glee.

" Do you want to pway with me and my bruddies? " She asked, while her "brothers" looked at Naruto expectantly. ( I know it's my Bruddies and I, but it's Nel! she talks with lisp, and I by itself is not in her vocabulary)

" Are you even siblings? You don't even look a like... " Naruto asked questionably.

" Of course we are! I saw Nel and wanted to be her brother! " Yelled Pesche.

" I saw Nel and she looked cute and I wanted to become her brother! " Exclaimed Dondochakka.

Naruto sweatdropped. " Thats doesn't mean your siblings... You aren't related in any way besides being hollows... " Naruto retorted.

The three of them turned as white as sheets. " We're not related!?!? " The three of them screamed in question.

" Err... No? " Naruto replied. Naruto's eye twitched when he noticed none of the four figures were acknowledging his presence and completely forgot about him. Naruto sighed, " So, what do you guys want to do? " When Naruto asked this he got the undivided attention of the whole party, a grin appeared on Nel's face which didn't seem appealing to Naruto in anyway. Somehow, he knew he was going to regret asking that question.

" Do you want to pway enternal tag with me and me bruddies Nawuto? " Nel asked with a hopeful expression.

" Enternal tag? " Naruto stared at her as if she was crazy. " No thanks. I think I'll pass..." Naruto replied.

The girl looked down, saddened at the fact that she didn't get a new friend. Naruto noticed this of course. He bent down and pat her on the head causing her to look up at him. Naruto smiled. " It's not that I don't want to play... " Naruto stated, Nel looked hopeful. " It's just endless..." Naruto answered bluntly, causing her to look down again. " I dont think I can play a game that'll go on for eternity " Naruto retorted. She grinned, she knew how to make him play with her and her bruddies. She looked up and stared at his zanpakto, Naruto looked at her questioningly, until she jumped and stole his zanpakto from him and ran.

Naruto's eyes widened. " OI! Thats mine! " Naruto inwardly cursed at himself for being careless.

" Hahaha! You Hasta get it fwom me " Nel screamed out in a giggling fit.

Naruto groaned as he smacked himself on the head. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape....**

Two figures stood in Naruto's mindscape, one of them was laughing hysterically while the other look annoyed.

" Hahahaha!!! Naruto you dumbass! A little girl caught him off guard, Im ashamed to be his other half. "

**" SHUT UP WITH YOUR INCESCENT LAUGHING IT'S PISSING ME OFF **" Kyuubi screamed.

" Awww, Kyuubi-chwan feeling a little peeved? " The man snickered.

**"......" **

" I'll take that as a yes, why don't you play with your little chew toy Kyuubi-chwan? " The man pointed towards a little bunny plush toy in the corner of Kyuubi's cage and snickered.

**" THAT IS NOT MY CHEW TOY! "** Kyuubi yelled angrily.

" mhmmm.... That deffinantly explains the bite marks in said bunny rabit... " He replied with another snicker.

**" IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING IM GOING TO SHOVE MY NINE TAILS UP YOUR ARSE!! "** Kyuubi exclaimed in rage.

" Okay... Good luck with that Kyuubi-chwan. It seems you've forgotten, you're the one stuck **BEHIND **the cage. " He retorted with a grin.

Kyuubi grumbled in response. Mumbling about killing stupid blondes and redheads.

* * *

Back with Naruto.

An adultified Nel could be seen glomping our favourite blonde to death. Dondochakka and Pesche sighed, they didn't think they would see the likes of Naruto-sama again, but they were extremely pleased that he had not forgotten about them, especially Neliel herself.

**Flashback**

Naruto caught Nel by her little foot and proceeded to grab his Zanpakto. He quickly fastened his Zanpakto to his waist and gently placed Nel down on the sandy plane.

" Twat's not 'posed to happen! " Nel complained. Naruto chuckled at Nel's expense and patted Nel's on her head causing Nel to pout.

" It's been a long time... Neliel-chan... " Naruto said with a smile.

Nel's eyes widened slightly, while Dondochakka and Pesche were flabbergasted.

" What're you talking about? Her name's not Neliel " Pesche retorted.

" She's not the third espada Don'tcha know? " Dondochakka added, only to be smacked in the head by Pesche. " You idiot! He might kill Nel-sama! " Pesche continued, completely forgetting that Nel was standing right infront of them.

Naruto chuckled, as Pesche and Dondochakka got into a battle stance. Naruto raised an eyebrow, " you want to attack me?"

"You'll have to refrain from that Nel's fraccion " Naruto stated. Pesche glared daggers at Naruto. " And why is that? " Naruto smiled and eye smile, before a pitch black mask formed on his face causing Pesche and Dondochakka to go into a state of shock.

" That's impossible.. "

" YOU DIED! "

Naruto smirked. "**I have not.. I've simply been sleeping until the idiotic Aizen disturbed me, I'll have to thank him later " **

" Naruto-koi?" the question came from Nel.

" Hai... Kanojo... " Naruto smiled at an adult Nel, who in return blushed. ( Well if you guess Nel as one of the females THEN U GUESSED RIGHT! Note.. she's already with Naruto, and for the heck of it, msot of you have guessed the other Female hollow who is none other than Halibel, who will develop feelings for said blonde in the near future, hopefully not a rushed relationship)

* * *

Timeskip: a few days later...

Naruto looked out the window of his room, and sighed. Hueco Mundo seemed so unappealing as of now, considering how he made it beautiful, with trees, water and a couple other normal sceneries. Now it was Sand, dead trees, and a Night sky, you would never see a morning in Hueco Mundo. He sighed yet again, the idiotic Aizen thought he was Kami and decided to announce that he was the almighty KAMI. He was simply the "key" to Kami himself.

_" Ne... Kyuubi, Is there a way to make them forget about me being Kami-sama? "_

" **YES, BUT IT IS HIGHLY RISKY**. "

_" How so? I doubt it's that bad. "_

**" YOU MUST RELEASE ALL OF YOUR RESTRICTIONS. "**

Naruto's face lost all its colour, It was paler than kurotsuchi face. _" Are you MAD?!?! I would literally be killing myself, I can't handle more than two restrictions, if I unseal them all, my damn body would literally crush from the amount of reiatsu I'm exerting. "_

**" YOU MUST DO IT IN AN INSTANT, OR YOU WILL DIE. "**

_" Don't you think I know that?!? What the hell do I do then?! "_

" **YOU MUST USE A JUTSU AND PREFORM** **WASUREPPOI REIKON** " (A/N I have forgotten what Wasureppoi Reikon means... I'm sorry about that but I'll try and figure it out)

" Don't I need chakra?! "

**" NO "**

" Alright... What's the bad side affect? "

**" THE CASTER WILL FORGET WHAT HAD HAPPENED AS WELL"**

" Alright thats fine then... Should I do it now? "

**" NO "**

" No?! What do you mean NO?!?! "

**" THE OTHERS WILL DETECT YOU "**

One word perfectly explained Naruto's situation.

" FUCK! "

* * *

Somewhere else....

Another blonde was thinking over what had happened the other day with Naruto, she sighed. Was it really true? He was already an Espada.... Wait, scratch that! He's KAMI! It wouldn't even matter if he was an Espada, since he was a damn god. Everything seemed confusing as of now, why would Aizen need Naruto? Why would Aizen say that Naruto was Kami? She groaned.

" HALIBEL-SAMA!!!!!!!!!! " Halibel turned around to see...

* * *

" FUCK! "

" FUCK! "

" FUCK! "

" FUCK! "

" FUCK!!!!!! " Nnoitora screamed.

" HOW THE FUCK DID I LOSE TO HIM?!?! "

" TELL ME!!! "

" How the hell should I know? " Grimmjow replied, he was completely annoyed. He had no idea why he was talking with the dumbass anyways.

" THE FUCK! "

" FUCK! "

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched.

" I'M GONNA FUCK HIM UP! "

" Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?! " Grimmjow yelled.

" ..... " Came Nnoitora's reply.

" FUCK! " Nnoitora yelled yet again causing Grimmjow to groan.

* * *

Somewhere with Naruto.

In a clearing stood Naruto, with several complicated seals surrounding him in a circle.

_" Ne Kyuubi, are we done yet?! " _

**" YES, THE SEAL WILL HAVE TO COME INTO CONTACT WITH THE CASTER'S BLOOD TO HAVE A FULL AFFECT. "**

_" How much? " _

**" HALF OF YOUR BLOOD " **

Naruto paled, he was going to lose a lot of blood for something so trivial. But it was required, he didn't want Aizen to find out he was only a Shinigami with hollow powers. If Aizen had found out someone else was Kami, and how easy it was to become one... Yes, one. Naruto doubted Aizen could really become Kami, but he could end up getting Kami-sama's powers.

_" Alright, how the hell am I going to give half of my blood? " _

**" LAY DOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEALS, AND USE RUTO, TO ACTIVATE THE SEAL "**

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes. Naruto's hollow hole appeared, as well as his number indicating he was an Espada. He opened his eyes to reveal gold eyes.

_" RUTO, get out of my body, I need you to do me a favour. " _Naruto stated.

**" Favour huh? Alright, but I want to kill someone or somepeople. " **Ruto answered.

Naruto sighed. Ruto is Naruto's other personality, the one that actually likes to bathe in blood and kill, basically he wants to kill everybody he deems a nuisance. But Ruto made some exceptions, but he rarely made any. Ruto looks exactly like Naruto, except he has silver hair and golden yellow eyes. His shinigami gi is red and the inside is black. **(Ruto is basically like Hollow Ichigo, cept he doesn't try to take over Naruto)**

" Alright, but after only. " Naruto replied.

**" Fine by me "**

Naruto proceeded to lay in the circle of seals. While Ruto slapped his hands on the seals, and started to chant what Kyuubi had told him. Naruto felt himself levitate while blood started to come out of his pores and onto the seals. Naruto's vision blackened. The thing Ruto didnt know was that Naruto would forget everything that happened, and wouldn't remember his promise to Ruto, his hollow half.

* * *

With Nel

The sudden surge of power caused Nel's eyes to widen in concern for her beloved, She quickly ran off towards the mass amount of Reiatsu being released with Dondochakka and Pesche following closely behind her.

* * *

Mira Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache blinked. What did they want to talk to Halibel-sama for again? They looked at Halibel confused, as Halibel did them.

" What were we talking about? " Apache asked.

" I don't know.... " Mira rose replied.

" Something with a N- " Apache started.

" Na? " Mira continued.

" Naruto!! " Sun-Sun finished.

" Naruto? " Mira and Apache commented.

" Yea, he's totaly uncool, and annoying. " Sun-Sun stated.

Mira and Apache nodded in agreement.

Halibel flinched, something didn't seem right... She felt like she had forgotten somethings. But, what? She felt like hitting herself in the head. She had forgotten something important, and it would continue to nag her until she remembered. The blonde Espada groaned, maybe she should just leave it alone. She would _never_ figure it out at this rate.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he lifted his body off the floor. He placed his right hand infront of his forehead, grasping it slightly in his hand, signifying that he had a headache.

**" G'Morning Sleeping Beauty! "**

Naruto stared over to his right. He saw Ruto sitting atop of a boulder with a smug look on his face. Naruto groaned again causing Ruto to chuckle in response.

" Oi, Naruto... " Ruto called. Naruto looked at Ruto with a raised eyebrow. " Something the matter? " Naruto replied. Ruto nodded as he raised his right arm and pointed at something behind Naruto. Naruto turned around, once he locked his eyes on the figure infront of him, his eyes widened in response.

" Shinigami-Sensei.... " Naruto's voice was completely void of emotion. As he continued to stare at the massive figure infront of him who in return smirked a fanged grin.

" It's been a very long time **Oshiego** " The death god replied. (Oshiego basically means Disciple/Student)

* * *

Well That's the end... Im sorry for the Chapter being too short and too little action. Next chapter should have some action in it, everyone in Hueco mundo has forgotten about Naruto being "Kami". Well sorry for readers if you wanted Naruto to be an uber god, but that's not possible in this fanfic, he's still a shinigami, and to those who figured it out, RUTO is the hollow in Naruto, Ruto is the 0 Espada. I'm happy that so many people have stayed with this story for such a prolonged time and I thank you all for that.

Before I forget. Check out my new poll on which stories i should do next. You can vote up to three choices, the top two will be the next stories i write. You may suggest an Idea to me for me to write if you want, but I can't promise that I'll oblige and write it. If the story is over my current skill level, then i mostly won't try to write it. By the way, Nel's NUMERO 3! and she seems to have placed it on her right breast? O.o Well everyone was right about Stark being the Primera atleast, he kind of reminds me of Shunsui himself, the lazy attitude and all. And Baragan is Number 2, since they've cleared Halibel and Stark's rank, Baragan gets the leftover.

Before I forget. I have posted a new poll, it determines which stories I shall write next in the far off future, the top two stories will be my next two, so vote please.. And if you want, you may ask me to do another crossover with Naruto, if I like it or can actually write it, than I will post it up. So far, Naruto/Soul Eater and Naruto/Kurohime are in the lead. Naruto/Soul Eater is at first, and Naruto/Kurohime is at second. I will not close the poll until I reach far off in Espada Numero Cero and SP:DR, atleast 10 chapters for each of them before I start another. So hopefully you can expect me to write more in the near future. But I can't promise, since I have Exams coming up to haunt me.. I loath them so... So hopefully I will write atleast 1 or 2 chapters for each of my current stories that i am working on around the break if not i will try and write on a later date. Until next time!


End file.
